


Midtown High at Stark Industries

by Nanerich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: CEO Pepper Potts, Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Gen, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is a genius, Peter loves his Iron-dad, Probie Peter, SI, Tony loves his spider-kid, midtown at SI, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Shit. Peter's class has been invited to tour SI. All Peter can hope for is that a certain Ironman has no idea about this and stays as far away from Peter, who just wants to be invisible.But then again, we are talking about Tony Stark here... He probably not only made sure Midtown would be invited, no, if Peter knew his Irondad, there were a whole lot more surprises in store...





	Midtown High at Stark Industries

“Peter, can I quickly talk to you in my office?”

“Uhm, sure, I’ll be right there.”

“Uuuuh, someone’s in trouble!”, Ned snickered.

“Shut it”, Peter hissed back, “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Then why does the principal want to see you?” Ned grinned at his friend.

Peter racked his brain. He could not for the live of him figure out why Mr. Davis would want to see him. Slowly he made his way to the admin office and peeked through the ajar door.

“Peter, come on in, please take a seat.”

Cautiously he sat down opposite the principal. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, did you?” Mr. Davis leaned over and looked at Peter with a very intense stare. “I’m just kidding”, he laughed, interrupting the silence and leaned back in his chair. “I need to discuss our next fieldtrip with you. We have received an amazing offer, and I do believe you are the person responsible.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Confused, Peter looked at the older man. “I really don’t know what you mean.”

“We have gotten an invitation from Stark Industries. After your, let me call it incident, last autumn, where Ironman picked you up from school, I believe that we have your… connection… to thank for that.”

Oh shit. It was one of the best and simultaneously worst things that had ever happened to Peter; and it was so embarrassingly mundane what had happened… The incident Mr Davis was undoubtedly was referring to, was Peter having an immense allergic reaction to a fucking mint. His entire face swoll up, he passed out and apparently was barely breathing, so Ned had alerted Mr Stark to come and pick Peter up, which was a good call, had it not put Peter in the unfortunate position being saved by him in full Ironman-gear. At least now Peter knew that spiders were allergic to mint and everybody who doubted the legitness of Peter’s ‘internship’ was proven wrong.

“I was not aware of that.” Peter got back on topic, choosing his words carefully, trying to sound nonchalant.

“It will be announced later today, we will be going on Friday. I just wanted you to be prepared, I imagine it might put you under pressure. Also, I would like to assure you that you will not have any responsibilities, you will be there purely as a student, like everyone else.”

“How reassuring.” Peter forced himself to smile, but his stomach started turning. Why would Tony do that? Sure, they weren’t the first school to be invited, since their school had a technical profile it was even less surprising. “Just out of curiosity: did Mr. Stark invite the school himself?” Because that would be a problem. Usually, Tony didn’t really handle anything like visits and tours and things like that, SI had its own department for that.

“No, it was not.” Phew. “I am aware that Mr. Stark might not be the one inviting us and that it might just be a coincidence. Nevertheless, I want you to be prepared.”

Sweet sentiment. But alright, there was still some hope left they wouldn’t run into Tony or things would get weirdly mixed up. “Thank you for that.”

Awkwardly they sat in the office a few moments, before Mr. Davis cleared his throat. “Alright, off you go.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

His friends already stood in front of the door, blocking his path to the classroom.

“So?”

Peter just shrugged. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing? There was clearly something.”

“Ned’s right. The principal doesn’t call you in for nothing.”

Peter pushed past them, heading towards their classroom. “You’ll find out later.”

With that he left the two behind. Ok, so Tony might not be responsible. For the sake of his sanity, he was going to see that as the one and true possibility. In that case he wouldn’t have to worry about too much. The chances of running into Tony would be minimal, tours never went to the admin building, where he would be if there were meetings. And tours definitely never went to the private labs, where he’d be cooped up otherwise.

Peter managed to ignore his friends nagging questions, until Mr. Davis walked into the classroom. “Hello everybody, I do have some fantastic news. On Friday we will be going on a fieldtrip to Stark Industries!”

Everyone turned around and stared at Peter. He tried to ignore it as best as he could, but he failed miserably.

“At this time I would like to explain that it is not because of Peter, we have been applying for a while now. We are welcome to tour the workshops and we’ll get a quick look into some of the offices. I will now be handing out the participation slips, you need to return them signed or you will not be allowed to join.”

Huh, maybe he just wouldn’t tell May, if she didn’t sign, he wouldn’t have to go.

“That’s why he called you in. Is it Mr. Stark?”, Ned whispered.

Peter shook his head. “I hope not. Everyone just got over the damn passing-out-being-saved-by-Ironman-thing, I cannot take anymore heat.”

.

Unfortunately, May did find out, thanks to his so-called best friend. “I’ never having you over again!”, Peter hissed at Ned. So, he had a signed participation slip and no way of getting out of it. Which is why Peter spend the days before the trip keeping distance to Tony. On the off-chance, Tony did not know about their visit, he didn’t want to inform him.

Friday arrived, and the entire bus ride Peter’s stomach was somewhere it didn’t belong. Everyone else was ecstatic and excited.

“What if we meet Tony Stark?”

“Maybe someone from the Avengers will be there as well?”

“But seriously, do you think Peter had a play in this?”

Peter was probably not supposed to hear all that, but what can you do against spider senses? All he could think off was: “Hopefully not, I don’t think so and fuck no!”

He never hoped more for a hulked-out Bruce, forcing Tony and all the Avengers to be at the compound all day long. He also started to get worried about which offices they were going to visit. While the Stark Internship was mostly a euphemism for spidermanning around town, he also worked there every now and then and was actually part of a team, currently busy with creating a biofuel cell. Rashida, one of his teammates, sent him the latest test results just yesterday and – since he was already here – he would spend all afternoon after school working on it. That was the only thing he was looking forward today, and the only reason he hasn’t pretended to be ill.

And there they were. Peter didn’t really know the tour guides too well, he saw them every now and then in passing and just chatted a bit, so that shouldn’t be too embarrassing. He saw one of them already waiting by the door, as they got closer, he recognized her. It was Melissa, she was really nice. Her cookies… the best cookies ever. She also – as did pretty much everyone who met him – looked out for Peter, which was really nice. He was the kid, sort of the little brother of the company. That would probably change if they ever found out he was Spider-Man, but for now he enjoyed the attention. Well, not today though.

“Hello, you must be the Midtown guys. Welcome, to Stark Industries! My name is Melissa and I’ll be showing you around. Before we enter, I will hand out the security badges, allowing you access to the areas we will be visiting.”

And here we go, Peter’d already be singled out. Naturally, he already had security clearance. And not just Clearance 1 for visitors, not Level 3 for Interns, Not Level 6 for Engineers, no, Peter was one of around 15 people with Security Clearance 10, which included access to the private labs, Avenger floors and the Penthouse. His classmates didn’t need to know that, though.

So, one after the other went through the metal detectors, beeping their badges and FRIDAY announcing: “Level 1 – visitor.” As Melissa went through, she announced: “Level 4 – tour guide.” Oh, shit. “Level 10”, FRI announced as Peter walked in, “hello Peter, how are you today?”

“Hey FRI”, he answered nervously, trying to block out all the stares from his classmates. “Doing good, how about you?”

“My operating system is working very well, thank you for asking. Will you be heading straight to the penthouse?”

Damnit, FRIDAY was supposed to be smarter than that… “No, I’m here with the tour today.”

“Of course. Have fun!”

“Thanks, FRI.”

As he turned to his class, everybody, including teacher’s and Melissa, had their jaws on the ground. Damnit. He shot Melissa an urgent glare and after she cleared her throat, she continued talking to the group. “We have a room where you can leave you jackets and bags, it will be locked, and all your valuables will be safe in there. It is the red door on the left, just in front of the stairs.”

Peter fell back, being the last to enter before Melissa, who patted him on the shoulder “Nice to see you, Probie”, she whispered. Oh fuck. Of course. Barely anyone here called him Peter, mostly it was just Probie. Damnit. “Already made a great impression with your class.”

“Hey Mel, good to see you, too.” He decided to ignore her last comment. “How was ‘Dear Evan Hansen’?”

“Oh, it was wonderful! Best anniversary ever, my girlfriend loved it almost as much as I did. Great recommendation, thank you so much!”

“My pleasure! Next time you need to take me along.”

“Sure thing, Probie.”

.

A few minutes later, everyone stood in a circle, just outside the coat room.

“Ok, so let me give you a quick overview of what we’ll be seeing today. First, we’ll be taking a quick walk through the admin rooms, I am not quite sure if there are any meetings, maybe we might get to say hello to our CEO, Pepper Potts. But we’ll pretty much immediately be heading to the Avenger’s museum. It is a bit like the Captain America exhibit, if you have ever been there, but for all the Avengers. After a look-around there, we’ll get to the workshops, where you can see our work processes and lastly, we’ll head to the engineer’s offices, where you’ll be able to ask some of the questions you might have.”

Ok, meeting Pepper would be alright, she had enough sense not to single Peter out, unlike Tony. Also, usually, when Tony or any of the Avengers would meet with a tour, it’d be announced. So that was a good sign…

They headed into the elevators following Melissa. “You want to do the honours?”, she whispered at Peter and with a face about as red as his spidey-suit, he just shrugged. “Fine. FRIDAY, can you take us to the admin floors?”

“Of course, Peter.”

And the elevator started moving. And once again, everybody’s chin’s had dropped. Peter just had to play it cool. “That’s FRIDAY. She is the Stark AI and all over the grounds. Very helpful.”

The rest of the elevator ride was very quiet. Thankfully, moments later, the ‘pling’ of the elevator doors led them into the open hallway, where Pepper was standing with a wide smile.

“Hello everybody, welcome to SI!”

What the hell? Pepper never left her office for tours, especially not greeting them by the elevators!

“Hello Ms. Potts, thank you for meeting us.”

The class, including the chaperones, stood there quiet, mouths gaping open. Melissa was clearly unsure of what to do with this situation.

“Of course. Hey guys!” Pepper winked at Peter, MJ and Ned who smiled and waved back.

“Unfortunately, I do not have a lot of time, though if there are any questions, please, ask away!”

Silence. Peter almost had to laugh; it was really not like his classmates to be that tongue tied. It was quiet for a few more moments, when Flash blurted out: “Is Peter really your intern?”

“No, he is not my intern.” Flash was about to snort the biggest “I knew it!”, when Pepper continued. “He is Tony Stark’s intern.” And the mouth gaped open again. Peter just smiled friendly, he heard Ned and MJ snickering next to him.

“According to the paperwork I am your intern, though. And I originally would have liked to work for Pepper, she is the far better person, no question there. Unfortunately, Mr. Stark is very lost without me and needs me dearly.”

“Well, thank you, Peter, you truly are a good person”, Pepper smiled over, putting her hand over her heart.

Now Flash looked like he had an aneurysm. At least he was quiet.

“That reminds me: MJ, are we still on for Tuesday?”

MJ nodded. “Yes, I will be here.”

“Great”, Pepper smiled, “I’m looking forward.”

“What?”, MJ shot at the glares from her classmates, not giving even the slightest explanation. Damn, he really envied her badassery.

Before anyone could react, Melissa looked around the group. “Does anyone have another question? If not, I think that Ms. Potts has a lot of work to get back to.”

The class was dead silent, staring between Peter, MJ and Pepper.

“Ok, then I hope you have a great tour! It was nice meeting you all!” With a big smile, Pepper said good bye before disappearing in one of the offices.

“Wonderful! How about we head to the exhibition next.” Peter looked over at Melissa. She was absolutely overwhelmed, looked at him like ‘what the hell?’ Peter could just shrug.   
The elevator took them back down, without FRIDAY’s help this time. Silently they walked along the corridor, Ned, MJ and Peter at the back, giggling quietly.

“Behind this door there is everything you can know about the Avengers”, Melissa announced and opened the door and fuck this shit. Clint, Nat and Mr America were there and this just couldn’t be a coincidence anymore.

“What the fuck?”, he heard Melissa whisper. She herself barely saw the Avengers, it was very seldom that they would join a tour, and then not three at a time.

“Omigodomigodomigod!” His classmates seemed to buzz with excitement and stormed into the hall, crowding the assembled Avengers. Peter decided that he did not need any part in this, hell, he knew them better than half his classmates and strolled along the exhibition.

What he enjoyed most, was that Spider-Man had his own little display. It didn’t say a lot, to keep his identity safe, but there was the first suit Tony had designed for him and a screen, playing videos on a loop of him lifting cars and stuff, swinging through the city and he was really proud of himself to have made it in the Hall of Fame.

“Hey, Tasha”, he greeted the almost silent steps coming closer.

“Damnit”, she grumbled, “it sucks that this doesn’t work with you.”

After making sure that nobody was in earshot, he just whispered: “years of training just can’t compete with my spider-senses…”

“One day, I’ll get you”, she vowed, but her stern glare turn almost immediately into a wide grin. “How’s the day so far?”

“Did Mr Stark put you up to this?” Peter just had to know; the uncertainty was killing him.

“He didn’t have to”, Natasha made clear, “when we got word that you and your class were coming, we decided to come by, let the kids freak out over Cap’s shield or whatever.”

“And how did you manage to escape the hordes of teenagers? Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone.”

“No”, she laughed, which was nice. It didn’t happen too often; being a spy didn’t really leave much room in your life for openness and being carefree… “Since my weapons blow up on contact or a razor sharp, there’s nothing to really touch. And since I’m not wearing my leather, nobody is staring. Which is good, because then I’d have probably killed them”, she added with a shrug.

“Can’t blame you… So, I’m guessing, Thor’s still on Asgard and Bruce locked himself in his lab so he doesn’t have to deal with us.”

“Pretty much. Vision and Wanda are still on their lover’s retreat and Bucky hid himself away, not to cause panic or anything…”

“That’s some bull, he’s the nicest guy!”

“I know. But the public doesn’t really… It’s fine, though, he’s reading up on the advancements of cars since the forties or some nerd-stuff like that.”

“I’ll say hi to him later”, Peter decided. It had been a rocky relationship for the first while, with him and Mr Stark being at odds (Peter still didn’t know why, and he got the very distinct feeling that he didn’t want to), and also after beating each other up, back in Germany… Things were weird to say the least. But not for too long. Bucky was apparently a total science geek and that was enough to rope Peter in.

“Peter, we’re moving on!”

“That’s my cue”, he shrugged. “See you later.”

He quickly greeted Clint and Steve in passing; they could catch up later anyways. And Peter had held the shield often enough, not to desperately need a turn; he actually practiced archery with Clint’s bow, so there was nothing in the last half or so hour, he missed out on.

The tour through the workshops felt more like a normal, regular guided tour, like the ones Peter had witnessed before. He didn’t even listen, although he was aware how rude that was towards Melissa. But he worked here after all. He knew all the processes, the machines… Instead, his thoughts started wandering: what if they met with his team upstairs? What if Tony were to show up?

Thank heavens for his spider senses; even though he wasn’t any attention, it got him to stop before he walked into a machine or a classmate.

“Alright, now we’ll head for the engineering offices. It is where Peter works, so if you want to tell us anything about it, you are most welcome.” Melissa grinned at him, knowing full well he hadn’t paid a bit of attention during the last 45 minutes. He voiced a silent ‘sorry’ and made a mental note to get her a little something to make up for it, maybe chocolates.

“Well, there are different groups working on different projects, in all imaginable fields. There are the offices where all the planning happens and every division has their own lab for experimenting, and also full access to the workshops. Just… normal engineering offices, nothing we haven’t seen before.”

Yeah, it wasn’t that simple. Peter didn’t see, which floor they were going to, but the grin on Melissa’s face was a very clear indication. And when the doors opened with a ‘pling’, his fear was confirmed. The chemical engineers.

“Yo, Probie!”

“Hey Matt, how’s it going?” Peter felt himself flushing and felt his entire class staring at him.

“Not much. You doing tours now?”

“Yeah, got promoted. Melissa’s training me.”

“Good. That means more donuts for the rest of us up here.” Matt grinned at him, biting in the chocolate donut he was holding and walked off.

“Well, took you long enough to get here!”

Oh god. No. No, that just couldn’t happen right now. He didn’t need to turn around to recognize the voice. It all just crumbled away. It was not a coincidence. He really set all this in motion.

“Hi Mr. Stark.” He slowly turned around. Hopefully, Tony would keep everything all business.

“Mr. Stark? Kid, seriously. You know better. And also: don’t I get a hug?” He held out his arms.

Normally Peter would almost run in for a hug. Yeah, it’s not normal today though. And not as formal as he hoped.

Ned and MJ were giggling next to him. “Hi Tony!”

“MJ, Ned, good to see you two! Ned, how is your mom’s leg? I hope she’s much better.” That was the amazing thing about Tony. He actually remembered the important stuff, like sick family members.

“She’s much better! She’ll get her cast off next week.”

“Good. By the way, Pete, I’m still waiting.” While talking to Ned, he still had his arms spread out. Tony glanced over his glasses and just smiled. “Don’t leave me hanging!”

Well, screw it. Nothing would ever get him out of this, anyways. With two big steps he was in Tony’s arms and he just fit right in. It was really just like hugging his aunt; the level of safety, warmth, familiarity… Nobody said it out loud, but Tony was so much more than Peter’s mentor. And Peter was pretty sure that Tony saw him as his kid in a way. It was nothing he had ever told him out front, but, well, Peter was aware that he was saved as ‘Spider-Son’ in Tony’s phone and after squealing for half an hour straight after finding that out, he changed Tony to ‘Iron-Dad’.

Tony let go of Peter, and only now he addressed the rest of the group. “Hello, student of Midtown. You know who I am, and welcome to my company.”

“Pepper’s company”, Peter interjected.

“You little…” Tony pointed at Peter, the ‘dad-point’ as the Avengers called it by now. Peter just smiled up at him.

“I know Tony, twelve percent.”

“That’s it, kid, you’re so out of the will.”

“As long as I’m still in Pepper’s…”, he shot back.

Oh, he loved it, when he rendered Tony speechless.

“Anyways, welcome to Stark Industries. Any questions?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Young man, you need to articulate a bit clearer.”

Flash just stared at Tony, his mouth gaping open. “I… uh…”

“Very well. I believe, Melissa wants to show you around the engineering offices. I don’t want to keep you, but if you have any questions you are very welcome to ask away.”

Before anyone could really react, they were interrupted by a loud voice.

“Probie!” Rashida ran up to them.

“Hey Rashida, what’s going on?”

“Come with me, now.” She grabbed his hand and already started to pull him towards the lab.

“I can’t, I’m here with the tour. I’ll join you later, ok?”

“No, you have to come now, we’re just about to start the experiment on the separated oxidation. Farooq just thought of a way to best isolate the O2.”

“He figured out the enzyme’s inactivity issue?”

“He’s got to show you. Come on.” She tugged harder at his arm, urging him to come along.

“May I?” Peter looked at his teacher, who just shook his head. “Peter, I’m sorry, but for insurance reasons I can’t let you go.”

“Now, as an emergency contact of Peter’s I should be authority enough to allow this, right?”, Tony grinned and winked at Peter. Of course, he had planned all of this.

“I guess? I mean, your aunt has signed her ok for you to stay behind, so I guess it might be alright.”

“Awesome! Come on, man!” Rashida pulled him away, and he ran after her, calling “Thank you!” back. They turned around the corner, and Rashida slowed down.

“What? Let’s get to the lab!”

“Yeah, we haven’t figured shit out. I just thought it’d be best to get you out of there.”

Peter laughed out loud. “Dude, you’re awesome!”

“I know!”, she answered with a smile, “but seriously, we could do with your help. We are a bit amped up on coffee and sugar and it’s a lot more fun to have you there, Probie.”

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when he heard Melissa’s voice. “The chemical engineers. You met Rashida already, that’s Farooq, Emily, Nick and Indira.”

They looked up and waved at the class.

“So, who is Ned and MJ?” Nick looked around the group; MJ and Ned raised their hands. “You two: never met you, but I gotta say, what I’ve heard is pretty awesome. Probie should bring you along next time.”

“Agreed.”

“So, do you have any questions about chemical engineering?” Indira looked around the group, smiling widely.

“What are you working on at the moment?”

“We’re working on a biofuel cell”, Emily answered, “basically a power cell using enzymes instead of precious metals, making it cheaper, more resourceful and greener.”

“Awesome, so could I use them for my phone or anything?”

“Not yet. It’s still in the development phase. But in the end, the uses can go from everyday batteries to being power sources for bionic implants.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“And Parker actually helps you?” Flash looked dubious.

“Oh definitely.”

“Couldn’t do what we do without him.”

It really does wonders for a self-esteem, when a bunch of people with Bachelors and Masters degrees said that. Peter caught himself grinning like an idiot. He saw Ned glowing with pride and MJ even did her ‘I’m impressed-eyeroll’.

“What exactly are you working on right now?”

Rashida gave Peter a nod, to let him answer; to let him show off.

“Well, the issue we’re working on right now is that of oxidative destruction and the inactivation of the hydrogenase enzyme. We’re trying to create a proton exchange membrane so we can separate the anode and cathode compartments so the O2 can’t diffuse and modify the hydrogenase’s active site.”

If Ned hadn’t looked proud before, he did now and so did his teammates. Peter tried not to let the elation show on his face and – failing miserably – he concentrated his focus on the papers in front of him.

“Any more questions?”

His classmates shook their heads silently, some of them clearly impressed by Peter’s answer.

“Great, let’s head to the robotics department then. Thank you for answering our questions, and good luck with that exchange membrane.” Melissa winked at Peter, before leading the class away. Ned quickly high fived him, before following.

“Probie, that was awesome!”, Farooq praised him, once the class was out of earshot.

“I know!”, Peter squealed, “I feel amazing right now!”

“Well, you are amazing.” Tony stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

The group knew, he had a close relationship with Tony, so there was no danger in talking directly. “Ok, Tony, what the fuck? What was today all about?”

“I don’t know what you mean…” Tony answered with a smirk.

“Ok, then let me summarize”, Peter stated clearly. “First you invite my class. Then you have Pepper meet us in the offices and the Avengers in the Hall of Fame and just happen to show up when we got here? Yeah, I don’t buy a single of these coincidences.”

“Didn’t think you would.” Tony grinned, but didn’t say anymore. Well, if he wouldn’t talk, then neither would Peter.

“Ok, thank you Mr. Stark, but I think we should really get back to work here.”

With that Peter turned around and started writing on his papers, trying his best not to grin. He didn’t need to turn around to know how Tony was looking at him, a mix of shock and pride, a look that conveyed ‘I’m not sure whether to ground you or high five you’.

He heard his teammates snicker and eventually Tony exhaled loudly. “Now I wouldn’t want to keep you from your work.” As he walked away, he murmured: “You ungrateful child”.

“I heard that!”, Peter yelled after Tony, who whispered his answer: “fucking spider hearing. You’re lucky I like you so much, otherwise you’d be sitting on the street before you could say underoos.”

Peter had to bite down his laugh. It was pretty fun to communicate like that with Tony, well, to listen to Tony talk to him, speaking so quiet no one else could hear him, except for Peter.

“Ok, kid, I gotta head back to the office, you know what Pepper does to me when I come late to a meeting… You’re staying over this weekend, right? Alright, kiddo, go ahead and change the world. Love you.”

Awww. Peter got his phone out.

**11.07 Peter**: love you too, Tony <3

“Yo, no texting until we see results, you know the rule!”

“Chill, Farooq, he is Mr. Stark’s favourite, pretty sure the rules don’t apply to him.”

“Em has a point”, Nick agreed.

“Please, with those puppy eyes he doesn’t need Ironman to do his bidding, he can manipulate everybody around him just fine by himself.”

“You see, Rashida gets me”, Peter said, smiling widely, putting his phone back.

“Damnit. You are way to powerful for a 12 year old.”

“I’m 16.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I’ve got to say, you made quite the impression.” Melissa came in and sat down next to Peter.

“They’re gone?”

Melissa nodded. “Just left. Monday might get interesting, especially that Flash kid. I don’t think I’ve heard that many ‘fucks’ in a single tour, let alone from a single kid.”

Peter snorted laughing. “Yeah, sorry about him. He has trouble believing I can do… well anything.”

“His loss.”

“Agreed.”

“You showed him today!”

Peter smiled proudly. “I guess I did.”


End file.
